The Portalmaster
by Birdiegirliebird
Summary: After moving to a new house, I discover a mirror that allowed me to travel to any dimension. A dash of excitement and fun later and everything falls apart. Oops. My bad. I do not own Adventure Time or all other associated trademarks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peeps! This is my first ever fan fiction, so the chapters will be super short ( I'll try to improve on that). Feel free to critique in reviews.**

Prologue

I'm a klutz. But if it weren't for that, I never would have gone on the best adventure of my life. It all began on a day 3 years ago. I was twelve, thirteen in a week, and had recently moved into a new house. It was eccentric, as my mother said, and ugly, as I said, but I dealt with it, as usual.

I was exploring the house again and found yet another powder room. (There are like eleven of them, tucked away in the strangest places. I swear, I could live there for a year and still be finding bathrooms. How many people lived here to have needed that many bathrooms?!) It was complete with soaps, towels, and a hole where the toilet used to be. There was a mirror on the wall. I looked in dismay at my frizzy, blond curls, light blue eyes, and stained shirt. Don't ask me how the stain got there, I don't know. I impulsively tried to wash the stain out without thinking that the sink may not work.

"Oops," I said, knocking over a bottle of soap into the bathroom mirror. Literally into the bathroom mirror. Like, it fell through.

"What."

I backed up against the bathroom wall. Holy crud. What is going on? WHAT IS GOING ON?! OF COURSE WE HAD TO MOVE IN THE DEMON HOUSE WHAT OTHER PLACE OH WHATEVER THE BATHROOM MIRROR IS A PORTAL TO HELL WHO CARES LETS SELL THE HOUSE TO INNOCENT PEOPLE GREAT IDEA. I have anxiety. OH LOOK THE MIRRORS A DEMON PORTAL THAT GREAT LETS TAKE A FAMILY PHOTO CHEESE.

I ran to my room having the thoughts of an angry asylum patient on steroids (see above as example). After having a good freak out, my curiosity got the better of me. I walked back into the bathroom taking deep breaths.

"Okay, I'm gonna go in," I said.

Audience, you are probably thinking, "Is she insane?!" "It's a portal to hell, stupid" "I like bananas," "Is she always this impulsive?" and probably would have done the exact opposite of what I did. Which was flail around for a bit.

Should I go in? It could be fun. No, bad idea, bad, bad idea. But it could be amazing. It doesn't matter if it's amazing if you're dead. But- no. If- don't. Eenie meanie minie moe, catch a tiger by the toe. If it hollers, let 'im go, eenie meanie minie moe. My mom told me to just go in the mirror.

I jumped in. In retrospect, it probably wasn't a good idea, but whatevs. I expected something weird to happen, but not as weird as this. The last thought I had before I hit the glass was, "Wait, maybe the soap fell on the floor."


	2. Chapter 2

The soap did not fall on the floor. I know because I saw it, Honey and Cream scented soap, flying past my head. (Why Honey and cream, you ask? I don't know, maybe the bathroom lover wanted her hands to smell like tea. I'm not the expert on soap scents and let's move on.) It was really dark and I thought maybe I had blacked out or had a weird dream or something. I noticed a bit of light in the distance that began to grow larger and brighter until I had to shade my eyes. I was floating and besides the soap and I, the room was empty. What. The. Crudnugget. Is. Going. On.

"You should have expected it when you jumped in the magic portal," I grumbled. At the word "portal", millions of orbs appeared and began to grow until they looked suspiciously like the mirror I had jumped through. At least, I think there were millions. I tried to count but got bored at portal number 73.

"Okay, let's talk facts. You moved to a house with a demon portal, jumped through it, got stuck in a void, said a magic keyword, and billions, or is it millions, umm… Well, over 73 portals opened. Wow, I'm impressed. It only took a minute to find the keyword. I'm a genius! Well, a stupid genius but nevertheless…

I got bored and tried flying around. Flying is a lot harder than expected. You kinda have to swim through the air, but it's harder by a lot shot. I got tired and looked around again. I noticed that the portals had images on them. I guessed they were where the portal led. From where I was, I could see a mall, a castle, a disco flash mob, and an episode of _Adventure Time_. I figured it was pointed to a TV. "It's going to be boring without sound," I sighed. "Less boring than flying in Void Land, I guess," as I called the portal tunnel.

"Hmm, I haven't seen this one before. I thought I had watched them all…" I tried to remember if I had missed an episode and stopped paying attention to the portal behind me.

"Oops," I said as I fell into the portal.


End file.
